Tears of a Steel Moon
by cobra-2k
Summary: Solid Snake and the Scouts team up to stop Beryliquidocelot! This is a joke. Please. Please understand that this is a joke, and is meant to be a dose of bizarre humor. If you take this seriously, stop. For the sake of all our sanity. Please just stop.


No. Just...just no.

* * *

JOHNNY SPACEBOOTS PRESENTS

TEARS OF A STEEL MOON: A SAILOR MOON/ METAL GEAR SOLID CROASSOVER

BY JOHNY SPACEBOATS

CHAPTER 1: SOLID MOON RISING

Solid Snaek jumped off the bridge onto the tankered and called Otakon. "Solid Snake have you reached the tanker yet" Otakon said has he ajusted his glasses and watched anime. "Yeah I'm on the tanker now nobody saw me" said Snake. "Remember Snake you missed the tanker in New York and now you have to catch it while it's in the sea of Japan at Yokohama Bridge." "Yeah I know" said Snake. "Now hwat do I do" said Snake. "You haeve to snake around the tanker to find the metal gear" said Otakon and Snake said "Okay but why is there a metal gear" and otakon said "They are rogue bushists taking advantage of our alliance with Japan" and snake said "how dare they". And snake jumped off the rail and did a triple backflip while crossing his arms and pulling out guns and he fired and killed a guard. " I Hope there arew no bee people like there was in Vietnam" thought snake. "I checked there are no bee people" said Otakon and Snake saoid "I must have t been thining out loud again" and Snake and Otokon laughed a lot before Otakon said "okay now you have to focus on the mission" and Snake said "Okay". Snake saw two guards one was standing near the other and near a gas canister and there was a helicopter near them and snake thought "nice and hind-d" and he shot the gas barrel making it explaod killing one guard and making the other guard catch fireand go up at the heelicopter and hit the blades and get cut up into 100 pieces and go all over the bridge windshield making the captain panic and the helicopter got jammed from the body and it crashed into the boat made a fire and and there was panic and snake thought "nice a distraction" and otakon saoid "snake what are you doing this is a sneaking mission" and Sanke "in the battlefield sometimes you need distraction of loud so you can be more quiet." And he snuck into the part of the boat that was not fire.

CHAPTER 2: MOON ALERT

Snake was sneaking around in the box inside the ship and he was careful not to make it catch on to fire. Meanwhile Serena and Darien were having sex in their car in the drive-in. she said "I never came before now" and Darien said "thanks" and they hugged. Deronn said "Wait what if you are pregnant" and Serena said "don't worry about it I'm not underaged since we're Japanese" and they laughed and did it again. Meanwhile Otakon said "Solid Sneak have you found the Metal Gear yet" and a Seake said "No" and Otakoin said "okay keep looking". Meanwhile the ship was on fire and the harbor police were panicking because they didn't have enough water to put it out. "If only sailor moon were here " the Harbor Patrol Colonel said as he tried to help the soldiers put out the fire. Meanwhile Snake was on the boat and his box caught fire. "AAAA" he said as he got out of it. And he walked further and a guard was there who heard him. "Otakon there is a guard there what do I doo" said snake and Otakin said "Snake you have to keep from killing him or else we'll be terrorists" so he used the tranqwiliezer gun and went on forward to the place in the ship where the metal gear was that he didn't know but guessed. Snake tied his banana and said "lets do this." Meanwhile in the park in the middle of Toykyo the sailors couts were fighting a monster headed by Zoisite who said "HAHA YOU CAN'T PENETRATE THIS DUEL ARMOR NOW" and she backflipped forwards onto the ground while throwing an ice at the sailors couts and Jupiter said "we have to evage." And they did. And Mars said "I could have melted the ice and saved us" and they laughed and started fighting again. Tuxedo Mask came and threw flouwer and Zoidite bleed. "Tuxedo Mask where is Sailor Moon" Mercury said and he said back "She sensed her friends in danger with her Sailor sense and sent me here while she was on her way" he said as he road in on a grey horse and then he jumped off the horse's back. He stood up and said "I AM TUXEDO MAKS" and ran at Zoiyatec.

CHAPTER 3: MASK BATTLE AND ICE

Tuxedo Mask camen at the most oppurtoon time to fight teh evil woman. Zoysite wiped away bleed and scream "COME MY ARMS" as she summoned arms from portal to grab him and he said "NO" and she said "YES" and he said "NO MY ARMS" and they grabbed them. Sailor Ray is a afeared because she still loove him a little and said "DAREEEIN I LOVE YOU DONOT DIE TODAY" and he turned and said "I AM SORRY: and he was taken away by Zoysite's arms and Zoycit said "HA your prince is now in my hole" and he went away. Sailor moon arrived running and late and said RAY YOU CAN"T HVE HIM! He's min" and she screamed. Ray said "I am sorry he is yours" and they cried because they were sad that the arms from zoicites that took Tuxeod mask away. Meanwhile Sailor Merucuylry was computer and said "I have found the trace of the arms that are zoycites asnd are form the prtoal that came out and took tuxedo makse" and her computer visor was hiding her eyes because she was crying too because she loved Darien a little but not as much as Serena.

CHAPTER 4: TANKER MASH

Solid snake was sitting in the fuel compartments and he was said "I can't find the metal gar" and Otakon said "did you check your pocket" and they laiughed and otakon said "but serusly snake have you use your radr" and snaek snaid "okay" and

Snake took out his rader and as he looked at ti and he saw the Metal gear he toght fr a second and said to otakon "hey otakon did yo invent the rdaer?" and otakon replid "no, Snaek is was invented by an pen pla Amy Anderson, even though I want to take credit for it i cant" and snake sneaked faster because the ship was close to exploding from the fire. "I have to sneak fast

' he thought and he sneaked into the room with the metal gar and saw the black navy colonel. The colonel wasy saying "This is Metal Gear Rox it is better than Ray but has Rex in it. With it we will take over the world in the name of Republicanism and the Patriots" and Snaek thought "oh no!" and he called Otakuon and he said "Oktaon I found the rogue Bushitsts" and Otakuon said "where is the Metal Gear" and snake took a picture of of it with his codec. Oktaoun said "great snake now we can explodes the eevil to the world." Sudelendy a voice came from behind the colonal and it said "I think thta the Patriots wil be pleased when I give them this new metal Gaer." And Snake got starled and he askd ;otacon that voice!" and Otacon said "it cannot be!" and from out the shadouws stepped the silluett of revolver oselot, and he shit the colonel in the head and he died. Snaek hid behind a box and zoomed in on ocelot with his computer. To see him better. Ocelot played with his gun and looked iver his new prixe. "The Oatriots will be happy be happy now, or they would be if i wasn't going to give it to my new empyolres!" A dark portal opened behind him and jedite stepped out. "Good work revolver ocelot now we can bring the metal gundam back to my boss queen Beryl." Ocelot and snake both laughed a little because the man made a mistake and called the metal gear a gundam, but only Otakon really got te joke.

CHAPTER 5: BAD MOON RISING

Sailor Moon's sailor sense was buzzing. She looked up at the sky that was purple and red with the reflection of the fire from the boat and she said "everyone we have to get to the harbor" and they ran to the harbor. Jupiter stopped at the harbor and she said "Oh no I can't swim" and Mercury elevated her to the boat with er bubbles while ther es t of themswam. They reached the boat and saw a whole open up as Jedite piloted Metal Gear Rox out from the boat with revolver ocelot. Snake jumped out off the edge of the burning boat and screamed "WAIT" as he jumped off of the boat and reached at the metal bar. But then he did not reach the metal gar as dived into another hole ansd it was gone and he droppedinto the water and screamed "LIQUIIIIIIIID" and swamn to the rubble and he met the scouts.

CHAPTER 6: MEETING SOLID AND MOION

Meanwhile in the Negavurse Ocelot and Jedities brought ovet the Metal Gear Rox over oththe negavurse and nefrite and malkitie and joyceite and Calcite. Calcite said "Fool I am the newest and strongest and I did not bring back the Metal gear" as he stroked his ha0ir and Malikyte said "Shut up". Jedite smirked as he bowed to beryl and said "Queen beryl me and revolver ocelot have brought yoi the secret wepo n metal grar rox. It can wipe the floor with the other models." Queen Beryl laughed evily "HA HA HA HA! Very good Jedite and revolver ocelot. You will do well in the negaforce. The rest of you generals should do well to follow jefite =s example" and the other generals were annoyed. But Zoicite smiled and jumped up and did a triple flip in the air in front of the other generals and "remember I'm the best" and nepfiret said "Noj zoiycite you are having too much neganectur to higher your strength" and zoicite said "NO it will only make me stronger." And then she summoned her arms and Darien came out a whole with the arms and he said "HA I have taken Dariedn" and Beryl said "good now we can brainwashi him and he will earn the sailor scouts trust and kill him" and they all laughed except revolver ocelot who laughed a little but had a plan. Then a hundred miles away in the Tokyol harbor the sailor scouts saw Snake and said "who is that" and Mercury hacked with her computer into the codec and then Snake and Otakon were talking on the coded and Snake said "Otakon I saw a revoovler ocelot and a blonde man steal the metal gear from the bushists who must be all daead" as the ship exploded. Mars said "Is he a terrorist" and Amy said "I don't know maybe but let's keep listening" and she listened harder. "Now that Ocelt has the metal gear we don't know what he'll do he might sell it to the patriots"and snake said "but the bushits were working for the patriots" and he said "oscelt ois a strange man and we don't know what he is thinking in his brain of his." Snake said "do you know who the blonde man was" and Otakon said "I hacked into the government computer and he is a terrorist of the Japanese called jedite wprkdiong for someone" and he said "Okay but what about the patriots" and he said "don't worry snake I have May Ling to look into the patriots for us and the computer nano machine networks they use" and snake said "okay thanks Otacon youre the best friend a snake could have" and he said "I'm not a snake, I'm a mole" and they laughed. Amy got starled and gasped "Otacon? Is that you?" Snaek turned around and saw the scouts and reached fr his gun but he had dropped it in the ocean. "who are you?" and Otacon said "Wowie Snake it's Amy Anderson the friend I told you about who built the rader!" Snake said "Amy huh?" and put out his hand for shake. Amy went t bow but shook hands because she knew that otacon was American so his friend proaoaoly was to.

CHAPTER 8: ECLIPSE OF THE SNAKE

CHAPTER 9: ECLIPSE OF THE SNAKE

Snake shook amys ahnd and said "I'm Solid Snake but you can call me Snake but my real name is Dave" and Amy said "Okay Dave" and Snake said "It's Snake" and Amy and said "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" and laughed. And Sailor Moon said "Amy who is that "and she said "That is Solid Snake the non-terrorist" and they laughed and Jupiter said "Thanks for helping me with the bubbles who is that" and Amy said "It's Solid Snake" and Jupiter said "That's like penis" and they laughed and Snake got super deformed and said "Hey I'm cooler than a penis" and Otakon laughed. But Snake said "Okay but down to business how are you" and and they said "We are the Sailor Scouts" and Venus smiled. "We fight crime and monsters" said Mats. "Monsters huh?" replied Snake. "I don't beilive in monsters." "But Snaek whay about vamp?" said Otacon. "Yeah but he was made of nanomahcines not a real monster." Otacon said "Okay but what about fat man?" and amy said "Who is Fat mnan?" and Snake said "He was not a monster he was just a fat man." And they laughed. And then suddenly hey heard a voice from above them "HA HA HAHA WHO ARE DOOMNED" nd they looked up andn saw a man floating in blkack. "I AM PSYCHO NAUTILUS AND I WAS SENT IN HERE TO KILL YOU BY BERYL BECAUSE WE HAVE DARIEN AND WE WILL BRAINWASH HIM TO BETRAY YOU!" and Sailor Moon shouted "NO" and threw her tiara at him and he died. "NO I COULD NOT READ YOUT MINDS" and he died. "Because we have friendship!" said Sailor Moon. And snake laughed a little because it sounded silly even though he knew that his friendship with Otacon gave him strength.

CHAPTER 10: ANNOUNCER OF FATE

Back in the Negafrce beryl said ha the brainwashing is almost complete and was going to laugh like villain but then ocelot screamed and t=everyone was surpsied, and they loekd at ocelot and he said "HA HA I am not Ocelot I am Liquid Snaek! Brother of Solid Snake son of Big Boss the greatest soldier alive!" and Beryl said "Who are you!" and Liquid Ocelt held up his arm and said "Even though my brother killed my I live in this arm!" and he held up his arm and Beryl said what. And he said "I AM IN CHARGE OF THE NEGAVRUSE NOW" and shot beryl and Jedite said "my liege" and he said "Shut up jedi boy" and Jedite was scared and said "How did you shot her" and liquid ocelt said "I made my bullets from the metal that they made Sailor Moon's tiara from" and Calcite was scared before Revolver Ocelto held his head and came back and said "I'm in charge now with my tiara bullets", and summoned Metal Gear Rox with the remote control and said "Beryl my queen we will have glorious future with my plans!" and smiled because he had a plan.

CHAPTER 11: BACK IN BUSINESS FOR RANGER RESCUE

Otakon and snake got uncomfortable because the sailor scouts kept talking about penises so snake said "OKAY time to get to work" and sailor moon said "Will you help us the evil queen beryl?" and otakon said "okay but who is that?" Sailor Jupiter

stood up after falling down whil in the air from the bubles and asswered "She is the queen of the Negaverse and trying to take over the world to make it into her kingdom of negatokyo." Ami said "and now that she ha the metal Gear she woll be able to do it." Otacon said "how Dare they!" and Snake said "Well, wer'e goin g to stop them because we fight for freedom!" "And love!" said Venus. "And justice!" said the cat. "And the moon!" said Serena. "Serena you're stupid no one cares about the moon!" said Rei as she stuck her tung out and laughed. "Hahahahah!" And Serena cried and snake aweatdropped and otacon said "what do you do?" and snaek shook his head "it's too dangerous to leave to little girls." And otaon said "but you should keep them safe Snake because they are part and now about all this" and snake grumbled and said "okay." And otacon said "but first let's get to a dryer location" and they laughed."

CHPATER 12: A DRYSAFE PLACE

They wre playing darts in the new motel apartment when suddenly. Otakon got a bullseye and Amy said "how did you do that" and he said "I used math and physics in my brain to measure the path of the dart and the force" and Amy said "I can do it too" and Otakon said "No way" and she said "oh yeah way" and she did. And he said "wowie Amy you're pretty and smart" and she blushed. And Ray started laughin amd said "Ha you're nerds and you're lovebirds it's pathetic" and Amy said "SHUT UP" and she a dart at Rey while Otakon got angry and said "Leave us alone you are just made that you are shrine priest and you ca'nt have sesex" and she started crying and said "YOU'RE WRONG AND STUPID AND I HOPE YOU DON'T BECAUSE I CAN" and she ran out near Snake who came in with coffee and a hot dog and ate it and said "This hot dog is delicious are you showing her the dart" and he smirked because he knew that there was a traction because they were pen pal scientists and because they knew each other and were a man and woman seeing each other like Eva once said to him and he watched them smile and laughed and was happy that his friend was finding loove at last. But then he gulped But then a black portal opened and zoycite vcame with her arms and snake screamed. Otakon got amy behind her and said "WHAT DO YOU WANT" and Zoicite said "I want the sailor scouts and you handsome" and Snake said "sorry I'm not for sale!" and shot at her arms with a shotgun. She said "NO MY ARMS" and summoned more arms and he shot at them. Otakon said "Sanke keep shooting at her arms it's her power source and she'll run out" as he used Amy's computer to analyse her and snake said "okay but how do I dodge them they're fast!" Otakon said "You have to jump at the right moment!"and he did and he backflipped over her with Sailor Jupiuter who got there and he said "Jupter backflip" and she backflipped onto his hands and he pushes her off her hands into Zoiyice and she used ther thunder in zoycite's face while snake shot her arms and and said "how could I have been defeated" and Snake said "You're so focused on magic you forgot guns!" and Venus said "and love!" and amy smiled. And zoycite cried and Snake chopped her in the neck and said "I hate to see a woman cry" and light a cigarette. And Otakon said "No snake she'll wake up and be mad" and Saior moon tied her up with rope and Snake said "good thinking"

Rei said "I am soory Amy I didn't mean t be a bad friend and mean" and Amy said "that's okay rei I forgive you and its mean of us to tease about being shrine priest" meanwhile ocelot pressed a button

CHAPTER 13: THE AWAKENING OF ULTIMATE MURDER

The ship hit the bottom of the Tokyo bay and hand came out from under the sand. And the suddenly the hand closed into a fist and a voice yelled from inside the tanker "I'm FREE AND AWAKENED" and a man clawed his way out form the rubble of the ship. He was big and causing hurt when he crushed a fish with his hands. He crushed two fish with his other hand and punched a shark. A scream out of the water that the wjople city heard "I AM THE MURDERING AND I AM THE MOST COBRA GREATER THAN THE BOSS!" and he laughed and made fire lightning because he was released from his nanomachine prison that was meant to protect the metal gear rox but failed because of the negavurse.

CHAPTER 15: CHOOSE WISELY

Zoicit ewwas mad because she had to betray people but npt really because she was not on their side but was the. She was pretedning to be on their side because she didn't trust Darien because even though he was brainwashed they had done this plane before and then darien had failed to kill serena and she couldn't take that choice., : meanwhile Ocelto laughed at the butotn sand laughed and said "HA HA NOW the Murdering will do as I sahy " and then he jumped out of the metal gear and landed and the computer shot down. Meanwhile Ocelot was in front of amy and he said "wowie thanks" and she said "No problem Otacon" abnd they laughed and otacon said "By the way my real name is Hall" and amy nodded and blushed because she thougt that name ewas cute. And Rei snicked and said ":you';re so losers the" and she remembered she promise and she said "sorry" and they said "okay." just don't do it from the other room was Jupiter and she was healing Venus' wounds and she made feelings that she didnt' from boiys. And she said "Im sorry I can'tr heal you anymore" and she ran out and cry and ran into the street and was scared and then she went back in after a while thinkking "I am like the boys and Venuds is not a boy except I am usually attratced to boys awhat is wong?" and she alpped herself in the face and went to the bathroom to get rid of these feelings. Meanwhile otacon was science in the computer lab with amy sand said "with this new computer rader we can detect the negaverse" and amy asked "how does it work" andf he answered "it uses echoplasmic soliton waves into other dimensions so we can find our wy to and around the multivarse so the purple region is trhe negaverse" Amy kooked at the rader and said "so what are these other parts here?" and otacon said "Those are places man was not meant to go, until the strange aeon comes and we have transcended our petty humanity and know the stars as our brothers." and amy said "wow that's weird and poetc" and snake came in with his hot dog ans said "did you someone say BROTHER?" and looked panic. Amy and otacon both laughed and rei thought it was extra funny but thought it was the first time that she seen snake look not sure of hisslef and thought he looked handsomer.

CHAPTER 16: BEGINNING OF LOVE?

Rei went away for a little while and sat in her shrine in front of the fier and thiought about all that has happened. "While we were investigting one of Zocites monsters and fighting her

we got a call from the japanese coast guard tp help them that has never happened before." and she thought. Rei wasn't smart like Amy and Otacon was biut she was still pretty clever and she was embrassed to tell anyonr but she actually really liked mystery things and loved to try and figure them out. She even had a friend who was a detective, and she loved to talk with Napto Shirogane about the cases that she worked on but she didnt want to tell her other friends about naoto because even though she was a girl she always pretedned to be a boy because she had issues. So rei while not a detective herslef still had some detective's insticnt and insight fromthose years of talking with the ace Detective Shriogane so she tried to peace the details of the case together like it was a crime in amystery. "First wile we were fighting zoicite she kidnaps Darien and takes him away. Why would he do that if the Negaverse were just going to kill him? They are probably going to branwash him and use him as part of some kind of plan. No telling what that is write now." and she srared her ceremonial fire and used it to meditate on the dacts. "we got a call from the coast guard to help put out the ship that was on fire in Tokyo Bay, we have never gotten a call like that to go through amy's computer, only we use those frequency to contact eachother. The call couldn't have come from one of us, so it must have been the negaverse using darien's communicator to send a fake distress massage to us to bring us to the harbor!" reis eyes opened in shcok and alarm. "the coast guard man we say must have been a spy from the negaverse, not the real coast guard! But then the spy would have to know the snake and otacon were there, so they wanted us to meet each other!" and tehn the fire flared up like a fire and rei was hit with a sad thoguth: "maybe snake and otacon are spies too, watching us so tha they can betray us once we reach the negaverse and shoot us in the back!" but then the fire died down a little and rei saw that her logic was failing her and she shok her head "no snake fought with zoicite and beat her up he must be on our side and otacon helped amy with the computer pograms so they can't be bad" and the crows landed on her shoulders and she stood up and said "so the best thing we can do know is to investigate the coast guard boasts we saw!" and she ran from the shrine to tell her data to her friends.

CHAPTER 17: AN ACE DETECTIVE

Meanwjile Naoto Shirogane stoped making out with her boyfriend Seta Souji and looked troubled. "what's wrong dear?" he said "are you worried about the trial against the von Karma lady?" "no that's not it. I just got the feeling that I should call my friend Rei the one I told you about" seta thought for a bit and looked and remembered. "right the one you said was really hot" and naoto nodded. "My detective's intuition tells me that maybe she needs my help. Will you come with me?" and seta shrugged and said "sure why not? It beats just staying here doin gnothing" and naoto smiled scuedtively at him and said "Well, we weren't just dpoing nothing" and Seta blushed even though he was a boy. It wasn't like they were shy about having sex because they had been a cople for about two year now but they had ben slow and cautious because of Setas family and her job keeping them apart. They had first sen eachother naked 6 months after they solved the case of the inaba murders togetyher and their friends chie and Rise Kujikawa had put them to up on a date. They werent gogether to much because of naotos job makign it hard for her to get time off but recently there were not so many cases that the japense police needed help with so they had been toegther a lot recently and shared a aprtment in Tokyo because Seta's family was in America and Naoto needed to be in tokyo because she was going to be a witness in a trial against the famous Franxiska von Karma in a month or so. It was be hard for two eighteen year olds to live by themselves but naoto had a lot of money from her jobs and she and Seta were both very reponsible for their age so their fmailies were not worried, even thoiguht the they didn't know that they were living together because they were not married and that wasnt right. But ehyt still enjoyed haveing sex but Nato was always very shy about Seta lookinga t her vagina and always told me to do her in the butt instead and Seta thougth it was hot and liked it but he wasnted to now why his girlfriend was so ashamed of her girlhood. Everyone who wasnt their friends thought they that were gay lovers but seta didnt mind because ehe really loved his Naoto, and liked that she only showed her feminin side to him because it was like a part of her that only he knew about and got to enjoy because they had such a trsuting relatiobship. He and naoto eaded downstairs so that they could get a train to her friend Rei's home so that they could help her because Naoto's detective intuition was never wrong yet.

CHAPTER 18: HEROE'S WILL AND DETECTIVE'S WAY

Rei expalined her logic to the Scout and Snaek and Otacon and they were amazed. "That's incredible Rei I never knew you were so smart!" said Lita. Rei lared at her and said "I'm plenty smart I just don't do so well in school as Amy so you guys never notive. I just tried to think ratoinaly about everything thats happened and that was what I got but its not enough to figure everything out. We need to investigat ethe coast guard and see if we can find any hint of the spy, maybe it was a monster or even one of the genrrals in disguise and wer can get some info from them." Snake said "not a bad plan, but someone needs to stay here and make sure that Zoycite doesnt escape, when she wakes up she will be able to tell us about the negaverse" and Srena said ":I don't know, Snake. Zoycite is a powerfull enemy and she hates us enough that she'll never talk." and snake said "huh" and otacon said "Still, Snake's right, we should at least ghuard her so that she doesn't escape. If she is here was our prisoner she cant be on the enemy side fighting us." "simple logic like that is the best kind of logic" nodded Rei. "who will come with me to investigatye the coast guard?" and jupiter, otacon and amy went with her. They were going to leave when mina said "Wait, guys you can'y go like that! Rei you're still dressed as the shrine priest!" and Rei ssaid "SO?" and mina said"you have to blend in with the shinjuku crowd so thaT no one notices you too much. You can borrow some of my gothic clothes so that you bliend in" and they went and changed. Otacon was red and said "I feel kind of silly wearing this" because it was the sort of thing that gackt would wear on stage. Amy smiled and said "No you look great!" because she looved going to gackt concerts and thought Otacon looked very sexy. Privately otacon thought that amu looked very hot dressed as a goth too but didn't say anything else. "okay, time to go" said Rei and when they got to the harbor a hand came upon behind rei and said "remember me REi?"

CHAPTER 19: TALES FROM THE PAST

When the wor;ld was young there was athe special forces teem from the moon and it was called the Cobras" sid artemsi. "Darien was one of themand he was called the rose and we was the leader of the Cobras. One day when the government of the earth was revaled to be corrupt ther cobras lead a cue against them and darien become prince of the earth." "what was the corrupt government like?" asked snake. "They were communist faceists " said luna the cat. "but the moon and other planets were democracies and worked with their piepl for justice" "That sounds like it is bad," said otacon and snake nodded yes. "the moon kingdom gav e the cobras the right thigns to take over the government and get rid of the faceists and there was peace and earth joined the silver mileniumn." "that was a good time for the whole galazy" said Serena to Snake. "Darien and the Cobras ruled well for many years until darien went as ambassador to the moon kingdom and feel in love with princess serena. When he did that queen beryl saw that his planet was undefendned and attacked the glaaxy and the queen took all the people and make them recincarted. And the cobras were reborn into the ones you saw it vietnam snaek." and snake said "huh" and lit a cigarette. "snake!" said Mina and she g;ared. "the smoke will mess up Otacon and amy's computers!" and snake put it out and sulked a little. Jedite was talking to ocelot and he said "what do we now Lord Ocelot?" and ocelot said "dont bother witht eh for mality, jedite. Once I have taken ove rhte negaverse you can rule it and I will rule the world with the patriots and my plan" and they laughed. Jedite said "how did you know the way to kill queen beryl?" and ocelot said "liquid told me that in order to teach him about the evils outside th world his faher big Bss taught him about the aliens in the universe like beryl and galaxia and muad dib. Big Boss wanted to defeat them but I want to work with you to conquer the whole univarse!" "but why do you need my help" said jedite. "because even though I have the metal gear I need an ally so I can make the world better and take over with the speed of politics." jedite smiled because he knew theat with ocelots help he would rule the negaverse and get rid of the other generals who loked down on him. And ocelot smiled because he had a plan and e wpuld rule the world/

CHAPTER 20: MEETING OF THE MINDS

hey who are you?" said rei as she turned around to face the person and saw that it was two people behind her and it took her a second to recognize the face and she huggd Naoto sand said "It is so good to see you Naoto!" naoto hugged her back and smiled and said "Sorry if you can't recnognize me we decided that since we were going to shinjuku we would dress up a litt.e." rei narrowed her eyes and said "you;re lying!" and Naoto smiled and chuckled and said "You're getting good at that, Rei. You're right, I heard in the news about the Sailor Scouts helping out the coast guard by Tokyo Bay and knew that they didnt do that normally. My detectiv'e intuition told me that you needed my help, so I figured you'd be here investigatinh." "wait" said lita and amy. "what do you mean we'd be investigating why would you think we care about the siallor Scouts?" they said and amy laughed and was nervous because alread Snake and Otacon knew ther secret identities. The boy who was with Naoto smiled proudly and put an arm around her and said "It's okay, she knows who you are because she's the World's Greatest Detective, she won't tell anyone and neither will I." Otacon was skeptical because he kn ew the World' Greatest Detective was Batman but he still had no be impressed because this person knew the Scouts secret identities. "Ah, I know what you're thinking...Otacon!" said Naoto. "And yes, I was aware of the fact aht you and the legendary Solid Snake were in Japan to stop a terrorist threat though I don't know much about that threat." "I would hope not or you bwould be in serious danger" said Otacon "we were here to stp the rogue Bushists from using the Metal Gear to start a nuclear war wtith China so tha the Americans could take over China;s oil supply." he knew that wasn't the real reason and that it really had to do with the Patirots but the fewer people that knew about them the better. Naoto nodded and said "I see." Lita said "So you are here to help us?" and Rei said "yes she is, because she is who I learned my own detective's intuition from and she can help us figure out who and where the spy is now." "A spy? Said Seta "How did you know there's a spy?" and Naoto said "I'd like to know that too. If we can I might be able to arrest someone but I would need evidence that would stand up in cout." Rei explained how she knew that the person that called them from the coast guard had to be a spy because only the sailor scouts knew thair frequency they used to communicate and the negaverse had to have stolen it by using the communicator of Tuxedo Mask (she knew that Naoto already knew shwp Tuxedo Mask was because she was the lead detecgtive on the case back when he was a theif but had let him go when they became a couple for a little while and when they broke up tuexedo Mask was a hero and didn;t bother the plice anymore so she didn't see him). Naoto nodded and said "That was good detective work Rei." Seta nodded too and said :Yeah, you're like naoto when we first met! She's been teaching me her detectiv;es intuition too, but it's not as good as tours yet." Otacon pushed up his glasses and thought that didn't really believe in this "detective's intuition" crap, but since he couldn't argue with the results he decided he'd goa long with it for a bit. "okay" said Amy "I'll go with Seta and Lita, and Otacon you stick with Rei and Naoto. Let's split up and start looking for clues."

CHAPTER 21: IN the NEGAVERSE

"HA HAHAHA!" laughed Ocelot. "Now that the Murdering has been awakened we can use him in my plan!"and malachite asked "My lord Zoicite is still missing. Should I go look for her?" and Ocelot said "Don't bother she had been captured by the Sailor Scouts but dont worry they wont hurt her. This is all part of my master plan!" and malachite was mad and said that if you dont care enough about her Ill go and rescue her myself!" and Oceelot wave dhis fniger at him and said "you fool. You cannot interfere with my plan. The plan is that when Zoicite is captured she will pretend to be on their side and revale that there has been a reoluvtion and the Negaverse is in disarrray and open a portal using the ecxuse that if she helps them defeat me then she wil be abelt o gain the throne and call a truce between the two worlds. Once she lures them here then the Murdering will fight them and you and Nephrite will snake ito the human world and begint o execute my other plan to destabilize the govnerment economies of the world and send it into chaos. The murdering is too strong and random for anyone to control so he will come here trying to get revenge on me for betraying him all those years ago. He will meet he scouts and snake and no matter who wins, they will be weak, and then Calcite will move to fight them too." Jedite stepped out of the shadow of the throne room and said "But sir, calcite mioght not be able to take all of them on at once" and otacon said "not to worry, thats also part of the plan. Calcite is plotting to betray me and stab me with his antighost knife to kill me and liquid snake so again even if he does beat the scouts which I doubt he will be weak enough for me and jedite to finish off with the new Beryl Gear!" and malachite frowned and said "it's a great plan sir but does Zoicite know about this?" and Ocelot said "Of course she does I told her everything she needed to know. She didn't say anything about it to you because she had to leave so dudenyl." and malachite believed him because it was reasonable and left. "FOOL!" said ocelot. "my plan is not to easly understood by a simpleton as you! I didnt tell Zoicite anything but predicted her every action because she is ambitous enoguh to try and gain the throne that she will try to amnipulate the sailor scouts and because they are heroes they will believe her!" and jedite appllauded and said "It's a great plan my lord! If anyone desertves to rule the world its you!" and ocelot nodded and went back to working on the Beryl Gear and went through his amazing mind over the entriety of his plan. Of course there were many things he did not tell malachite like the one spy that he had sent to the coast guard that he knew the scouts would never guess even with that otacon's computers. After all it wasn't as though any of the sailor Scouts knew any detectives!

CHAPTER 22: ANOTHER PLAN

Bit the scouts did know a detective! And not only tha but they had two people with a detective's intuition developing. Seta, Lita, and Amy were investigating for any hard evidence and it was hard because they didn't really know what to be looking for except something suspicious. While amy was analyzing various things like stains on her computer Seta and lita were talking . "So how did you meet Naoto?" "Well" said Seta, thiking, "it was about two years ago when there were a bunch of murders in the town I was living in, and Naoto was called in to help solve them. We wound up working together with our friends to solve the mytstery of the TV World and fell in love while we did it." "Wow!" said Lita with hearts in her eyes. "That's so exciting! I wish I had met a boyfriend solving a mystery together!" Seta's eyes widened open. "You don't have a boyfriend? That's hard to believe because you're really pretty" Lita was confused but got a compliment and said ":thanks I didnt know that a gay boy would find me pretty." Seta laughed and said I am not gay Naoto is actually a girl. I know she doesnt look like it but she is. She fooled me at first too." Lita blushed and said "I'm so sorry! But no I don't have a boyfriend I am...I am still looking for the right person!" she said and laughed but Seta looked at her and thought he felt that there was something she was hiding. He left her quietly and went to talk to Amy. "Hey May, can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure Seta what is it? Have you found anything?" He said "No, nothing important yet, I think we may have to wait for the others to find a lead first. But I was wondering if I could talk to you about lita. It seems like she is hiding something when I talked tyo her about having a boyfriend do you think there is something wrohnD?" "hmm I dont know eta. What do you think?" seat shought and said "i thin k maybe she is questioning her sexualtiy. Thats what my detective's intuition is telling me now." "what" said Amy "how doy uo figure that out?" and seta shook his head and said "its just a feeling I have. My intuition isn't as good as Naotos yet. But I think that she is questioning because she maybe thogutht about another girl in s romantic way. Whether she is lesbain or not I dont know but she might be thinking about that she is unhappy with all her other reltaionships with men." amy nodded and said "now that I think about it what you say makes a lot a of sense. Since there isnt anything we can do about the case right now, do you think tere'

s something we can do for her?" seta thought and said "i think I know yhat we can do something about it but i'll need naoto's help." so he took his phone and called naoto on her private number that had a # as an area code so that only someon she gave the number to could call her.

Noto picked her phone upa nd knew that Seta was caling her. "what is it dear?" she asked as she picked up, otacon and rei were asking some people about the coast guard spy so they weren't looking at her npow. "naoto I';m worried about your friend's friend Lita. I think that she is very loneley and is maybe thniking about her life. D you think amybe there is something we could do for her" and naoto thought and smiled and said "welll maybe there is sometthing we could do. So lsiten carefully and I;ll explain my plan."

CHAPTER 22: MEANWHIKE...

two girls were having anda heatend discujssion by snake and otacon who were guarding Zoictie. "But serena afre you asure we can trust them?" said venus and she said back "I think so we have to be confientn in our fellow mans and take them at their words. Or else we are no bettre than the negaverse wants to paranoid" and mina noded. Snake and otacon were talking and eating but they awere eating different thigns bevause otacon was a japansopial and was seeating with chopsticks and suschis. But snake was eating a hamburgerr because he liked Western Food more. "Snaek do you think ocelot\e will use the Metal Gear to try and take ove rhte world for the Oatriots? And snake said "i dont know Otacon but I am confused by the ecxtent of Reolver Ocelot's plan. Some things doo not make sensr to me. Like why did he go away to the Negavarase when he could have used the Metal Gear for terorism immediate instead of cutting and running like we wexpected him to do frm the Russians?" and otacon entered th datas into his cpmputer nd said "well Snake we need to look at it from Ocelot's prespective. All you need to do is think like terrorist a nd take alook at the fac thtat if the Meta ear were to destroy Japan then the worlds economys woulf collapse and there werould be no point to being a terrorist because the wentire world would be bad and their home country would be worse off." and snake said "huh" and tried to think ahrder about how Ocelot could possibly nbenefit from

CHAPTER 23: MEANHILE BACK IN THE NEGAVERSE PETROL

Jeditie was sad and angry because the woman he love zoiycite was kidnapped and the last thing she ever said to him was "Jedi Boy" and that was the thing that made him most anghry nrfsbrvausru because the kids on the playground back when he was a kid in the earth in the negaverse academy the kids would take his underwear off and and call him Jedi Boy because his name had Jedi in it and he hated Luke Skywalker because his father died watching Star Wars which was before queen beryl came to power and banned all the earth media and he supported queen beryl because he thought that the earth media made the people dumb and stupid and prone to dying and he hated that so like muslims feel about American so he joined queen beryl for the sake of his pepople and he met zoiycite who he fell in love with because she was strong and pretty like him. Meanwhile Snake was calling his famous friend for advice on the situation and said "See you later... Batman." and then the music got loud.

Snake hanged up the phone and said damn we're out of hot dogs. So he went out the street and got a hots dog and but when he got inside he spiled the hpot dog on the floor. So he bout another one. But it was a japanese tofu dog so he spot it oiut and didn't like it.

But then Seta and Naoto got calls on their watch phoens. "We has to go now!" said Naoto and they lft. So Amy Lita and Rei and Serena went back to the shrine where everone else was.

CHAPTER 24: PERPEPERATIONS FOR THE FINAL BATTLE

Snak was loading his guuns and loading them onto his gunbelt. He was making sure they were npot wet anymore or they would not shoot the bad peopele like they wanted to. He also made sure Otacon was talking to Amy and then took his box of cigaretes and smiled said "you knever know" and otacon was getting his technologys ready and he got "okay here it the metal Gar mark II Snake! I can use it to scout around your legs and go further around corners than you to see it's coming and try to clear a path with emps and then if it gets shot you or in other words you have to go faster but I have to go faster I can use the mk2 to gof aster at you and you will be sepher." and amy said "Wow that is so cool Hal I also invented a robot to help the Scouts bit they never want to use it because they say technologys is the tool of the devil." And Amy said "I like your tecnonologyu and made my own and she revaled a supervisor and it said "Hi I am a supervisor because I am a visor but I am super." and they laughed. And they went to zoycite.

"okay Zoicite" said Serena. "We want you to open a portlal to the negaverse." "Why" asked Zoicite. "So we can got theer" said Serena/ Andf Snake pistolwhipped her head and said "do it or I'll put out your eyes" and put his ciagrete out in her head and lit another one. And she sighed and said okay ill do it. So they went out into the shrine yard and zoicite made her portal and out of it came snow and ice and cold things. "That is the negaverase is always cold because it is under the anarctic you will have to careful because you will die the negaverse knows you're coming it was the plan that our leader made and we are accepting you. " and rei said "thanks for the top bitch" and punched her head and she died. And they went through the portal.

CHAPTER 25: THE JOUNEY

Otacon was in the portal and he saw his mother. "Mommy" he said and she said "why did you have sex with me is wrong" and he said "I didn't know you were more than just my stepmpother you lied to me! I hate you!" and he threw a rock at her and she shatered and became ee. "Why didn't you have sex with me I loved you" becauee you are my sister and it is rogn. And she cried snd said "but I love you and now you are having Amy and will forget our love forever!" And Otacon said "No, I will not forgot my only sister I will come see you when this is over and you can be at my wedding to Amy" and she said "No I am dead now" and he said "when did that happen?" and she saia d"That was a posabale reality now this one you didnt meet amy there and I died and there was a aprrot and you found the patriots" and otacon was confused. "that was reality" "it was one of them but not this one I hope you are happy here" and ee was gone and otacon crid.

Lita was in the portal and she thought I am fraid that I like vaginas" and she saw all her pold boyfriends and they said "then why were you with me" and Lita said "I liked you all but I was just dleuding myslef becaise I realize I am gay and I love venus I didn't mean to use you all" and then their bodies melted except their pensis and then the pensis went together and made a version of venus who smiled at lita and said "I've always loved you lita." and lita cred.

Amy was in the portal and analyze it and saw it were illusions. "well I wont be fooloed by these tings" and a voice "thats wwere you're wrong amy!" and she turned and saw greg. "you left me!" and she said "no I just didn'ty want you and met Hal and love him!" and she punched his eye and kneed his face. "you are an illuion of my regrets and guilt and I don't wangt you but am sorry for real greg I will invite him tot he wedding to make for it. " and then greg became her mother who said "you always disappoint me. When I was you trage I was already a medical why are you not as good as me? Why did I even want a dauter like you!" and amy cried because she felt guilty about disappointing her parents even through they really lovd here.

Serena was in the porlta and

* * *

I TOLD YOU I'D SHOOT

BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME

WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME


End file.
